Wiping products (sometimes referred to as “wipes”) can be manufactured from wood and plant fibers, for example, sometimes as non-woven sheets or paper products and sometimes as fabrics (for example, cotton cloths or towels). Wipes are used for a variety of purposes in both industrial and household settings. Generally, paper products (for example, paper towels) are inexpensive to produce, but may have limited physical properties. Textile products may have improved physical properties, but are generally more expensive to produce than paper products.